Link's torture
by Excalibur130
Summary: Link is going to get the most hell he has ever gotten in his entire life.
1. Default Chapter

Link's Torture  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not SSBM or Zelda Characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wham! Another enemy. Link slashed and slashed on his enemies and they fell as they kept on coming. Suddenly, an arrow hit Link's shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh," winced Link.  
  
He heard an evil laugh and saw blackness, and then no more...  
  
"Wake up, fool." He heard the despicable voice again.  
  
He was at a dungeon-sort of place and he felt hopeless.  
  
He knew it was Ganon.  
  
"Hey Link, I got your girlfriend, too!" laughed Ganon.  
  
Zelda was screaming, "Link, help me!"  
  
Everyone else was laughing too, until, Ganon said, "Now!"  
  
Everyone grabbed their whips and charged for Link  
  
Link was helpless and didn't know what to do. The men hit him and with their leather whips and iron crowbars.   
  
Link was yelling in pain and red marks were all over his body. The blows kept on coming and his skin was breaking. The men showed no mercy, and kept on bombarding Link. Bruises and cuts were forming and a little bit of blood with coming out of his mouth.   
  
Wind was hitting the side of his face and felt totally helpless. They hit and they hit. He felt unbearable pain, and felt he was going to die.  
  
Whip! Slash! Link couldn't move anything except his eyes.  
  
"AAAHH!!!!" was Link's reply to that torture. He screamed for what seemed eternity. "Nooooo!!" is all that Zelda could say since she in Ganon's grip. They took off his pants and pantyhose, and used the pantyhose wipe his blood off.   
  
"How do you like that, Pantyhose boy?" the men said. However the cloth touching his crushed skin intensified the pain even more.  
  
"Hey Link, I got a surprise for you." Ganon took Zelda, and stabbed her in the back.   
  
Link muttered, "No..." He tried to go to her but the men kept on hitting him. He was bombarded down and it seemed endless. They took him, beat him with their own hands, and left him in the blizzard outside to die.  
  
What did you think? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Link's torture   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1 (I don't own anything)  
  
The coldness actually felt burning to Link. The *flames* of the blizzard made him feel if he was about to die.   
  
The icy snow stung his already weak skin.  
  
He soon couldn't breathe and he knew he just had to die. He just had to. He was in pain, and Zelda was gone.  
  
Death... death... such a beautiful word.  
  
Link woke up all bandaged and in someone's bed.  
  
"Saria!" he said joyously.  
  
"Link, you were in pretty bad shape, what happened to you?"  
  
Link didn't answer and he still was a great amount of pain.  
  
Anger grew in Link's eyes, yet he knew right now he was hopeless.  
  
"I'll have my revenge, someday...someday..."  
  
* I'm sorry this one was so short; I'll try to update everyday. *  
  
Thank you for that ONE person reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, same as previous chapters  
  
Note: PLEASE read my Angelic Demon story. PLEASE, it's really good. R&R it too!  
  
I'll work on the next chapter as soon as you do that. Reminder: review it too, and tell your friends about this and that story. Don't worry *snicker, snicker* I can tell if you read it or not, because of your reviews!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
His fists were clenching and his heart was full of revenge. Then, he knew... there were too many of them... Tears started trickling out of Link's eyes and he realized that his wish of revenge would never be fulfilled.  
  
Saria was feeling his pain, so she stood stern and came close to Link. Link couldn't think of anything else besides killing all those men, getting revenge, and ...Zelda... Link once again grew into tears, but he knew it wasn't going to help.  
  
Ignoring Saria, he ran to his room. Saria frowned a little and just ignored it. Link grabbed his sword and bow, and dashed out of the house ignoring Saria once again. Saria knew what going on in Link's world so she couldn't blame him.  
  
He knew where Ganon was, so he ran to his cave. Outside, it was as if Ganon and his men were expecting him. One man held a bottle of ashes and he said " Hey, Link, it's your girlfriend." Everyone laughed. Link was growing angrier and angrier. They were still laughing. Suddenly, an arrow stabbed one man's throat. They halted laughing and stared at Link. He was in a bow position, and started to shoot at a group of other men. He shot and shot. Men were falling one by one, but not enough....  
  
Link knew it was time to retreat. He found a few daggers on the ground and flung them on the men. He rushed back and the men were running after him. Link tripped. His hood off, his shirt was torn, and a cut on his pantyhose leaked blood all over his leg. Then he looked behind him in horror...  
  
End of Chapter  
  
This chapter size was mediocre. I might make the next chapter a little shorter, so I might make 2 chapters tomorrow. *Does happy dance.* Bye for now! Please Review!  
  
P.S. The Angelic Demon awaits you 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything, same as previous chapters  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Link's eyes were in dismay. His old nightmares were going to happen again. The men were right behind him. He got up and ran forward at full speed with the adrenaline of fear with him. However, his wounded knee slowed him down.   
  
One man grabbed a knife and flung it across the air and hit him the same spot the wound previously came. Link groaned in pain and had to choice but to stagger down and drop. He felt terror flowing into his veins. He had to give up.  
  
One of the strongest men held him up and punched continuously. Link felt pain and was finally unconscious. The men put Link in their cave again and Link woke up. He woke up seeing a man holding a hammer right above him.  
  
*End of Chapter  
  
This chapter was short, for two reasons: You didn't read my Angelic Demon story and you didn't review for this story!!!  
  
So equation: Read & Review Angelic Demon + Read & Review this Story = One more good juicy chapter   
  
*Very angry*  
  
In fact, I've chosen to never write this again, until I get 5 more reviews for each story. They have to be from different people.  
  
Closing line- get those reviews in, people! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
Disclaimer- I don't owe anything  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Thunk was the sound that could be heard. Link fell unconscious again. Moblins and men were laughing at Link's dismay.  
  
That night the men were sleeping on the tables after they had a hard day of partying. Link woke up, groaned in pain, but found the courage and strength to get out of here.   
  
Step, step, step, step, creak!! Sweat fell like a waterfall on Link's head. He looked around. They woke up. Link was running as fast as he could. The problem was, other moblins were cutting him off from the other side.   
  
Link was thinking of what to do, and a hit came upon him. His cheek became swollen and the men were coming in hordes. Fists were flying as they tortured Link once more...   
  
He felt the mortal pain, and they put him on a platform. They took their whips. But then they snickered. They put down their whips and got their knifes and Brass knuckles...  
  
*End of Chapter  
  
*Ooohh scary  
  
*Thanks for reviewing, I'm very happy. Keep on reading this, and the Angelic Demon! Tell your friends about it too. 


End file.
